


out

by mizcrameron



Series: fake dating au [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizcrameron/pseuds/mizcrameron
Summary: Brianna takes Kameron out in public for the first time.





	out

**Author's Note:**

> warning for homophobia/slurs (d-slur in particular)

It had been about two months since Brianna started posting selfies with her new  _mystery girlfriend_  on Instagram. She had been inviting Kameron over a few times a week, taking some pictures with her and then inviting her to stay over for dinner. Most of the time Kameron would politely turn down the offer, as she doesn’t like to intrude, but sometimes she would accept and she’d end up getting to know Brianna better.

Kameron was somewhat surprised to find that she really enjoyed Brianna’s company. It’s not that she had anything against famous people, she just always expected actors to be full of themselves and not have time for people like her. When they were alone, though, Brianna was just like anyone else. She was human, too. And Kameron wasn’t sure what she was feeling, but she just pushed it away.

One afternoon, Kameron’s phone rang and Brianna’s name popped up. After a few seconds, Kameron clicked the button to answer the phone and raised it to her ear.

“Hi,” Kameron greeted.

“Hey, I want to take you out on a quote unquote date,” Brianna told her rather bluntly. Kameron was at a loss for words for a few moments.

“Like, now?”

“Like, tonight,” Brianna said with a chuckle.

“I have nothing cute to wear.”  
“Oh, please. Everything you wear is cute.”

Kameron was silent, unsure of what to say.

“Okay, let me take you shopping, then. I’ll buy you whatever you decide on,” Brianna added.

“Fine, what time should I be ready?”

“Well, dinner reservations are at 7, so be ready to go shopping by 3.”

Kameron looked at the clock. She still had three hours to go. That was plenty of time to shower, shave, and do everything else to make herself presentable.

“Okay,” Kameron said, a small smile on her face.

“I’ll come pick you up at 3,” Brianna told her, “Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

-

Kameron watched out her window for the vehicle, and once she saw it pull up, she grabbed her purse and left the apartment. Once she got into the car, she gave a warm smile and greeted both Brianna and David.

Brianna air-kissed both Kameron’s cheeks, and Kameron returned the gesture. Kameron got herself buckled in and the car took off toward the shopping center.

Once they arrived, Brianna gave David some instructions that Kameron couldn’t quite make out. She was too busy looking around at her surroundings. There were shops everywhere, and she had never been to any of them. She often just browsed thrift shops to find her clothes, as she never had a lot of money.

Kameron jumped slightly when Brianna tapped her shoulder to tell her they were ready to go in. Kameron nodded and followed her, shoving her hands in the pocket of her hoodie. She noticed Brianna was looking around as they walked, probably watching for paparazzi. Kameron wasn’t used to having to watch her back. She knew it must be hard.

The pair ended up at a dress shop, and Brianna opened the door and held it for Kameron, who thanked her as she entered the building. She looked around in awe, as there were so many beautiful styles and colors of dresses. Brianna grinned as she saw the look in Kameron’s eyes, and she took her hand and led her over to a section. She began to rummage through the racks, pulling out a few dresses now and then but putting most back.

After looking throughout the entire store, Kameron was holding three dresses: two short and one long and flowy. Brianna had insisted on her holding on to them so she could try them on once they were done looking.

Brianna led Kameron to the fitting rooms, where she entered and stripped off her hoodie, t-shirt, and jeans.

The first dress was a lacy short and green off-the-shoulder dress, and it fit Kameron perfectly. When she stepped out to show Brianna, her jaw basically dropped. It complemented her green eyes and red hair, and the length showcased her long legs.

“Okay, I want you to wear this tonight. But still try the others on,” Brianna told Kameron, who couldn’t help but chuckle.

Kameron went back into the changing room and took off the dress, carefully placing it back onto the hanger.

The second dress was purple and knee-length, with an open back and flower-shaped lace around the shoulders. Brianna grinned again as she saw this one, and she told Kameron she would purchase it as well. Yet again, Kameron changed into the final dress.

The final dress was longer, reaching the floor. It was made of flowy fabric and it was also green. Kameron loved how it felt. It was comfortable and beautiful at the same time. Brianna agreed, and once Kameron was changed into her normal clothes, Brianna took all three dresses and paid for them. Kameron would have to get used to someone else paying for her things; it felt a bit strange.

-

Brianna dropped Kameron off at her apartment, giving her long enough to change into the short green dress and put on some makeup. She kept it simple, with a nude smoky eye and some red lipstick to complement her hair. Her hair had a natural wave to it so she never really had to style it much. Within fifteen minutes she was ready to go.

She walked back out to the car, which then took off towards Brianna’s house. Even though Kameron had been there often, she never stopped gawking at it when she saw it.

Brianna led Kameron inside and sat her down on the couch, bringing her a glass of champagne to sip on while she was getting ready in her bedroom. Kameron tapped her fingers on the side of the glass, looking around the room contently.

After about thirty minutes, Brianna walked back out in a black suit, her curly blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. Kameron had to mentally force herself to look normal, but her heart was beating very fast. Brianna’s makeup was more dramatic than it was earlier, as she had darkened some of her eyeshadow to create a smoky eye. Her lips were painted a dark pink. When she gestured to Kameron, she stood up and walked over to her.

“Take a picture of us, darling,” Brianna instructed, her voice soft. Kameron nodded and took Brianna’s phone, pulling up the camera. Since she was taller, she always took the photos. This time, they took about ten and Brianna chose her favorite to post on Instagram.

Immediately the likes began pouring in and Brianna grinned at Kameron, offering her arm.

“Ready?” Brianna asked, biting her bottom lip.

Kameron linked her arm with Brianna’s.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Kameron admitted, and with a soft chuckle Brianna led her outside to the car. They speedwalked, as the sounds of camera shutters were all too clear. They got in the car as quickly as possible, where they were protected by a dark window tint and the vehicle speeding off.

-

The dinner started off great. Of course, there was the paparazzi waiting for them and photographing their every move from the car to the restaurant. Because of this, Brianna grabbed Kameron’s hand and linked their fingers together as they walked. As soon as they were inside, though, they broke apart.

They made small talk as they waited for their wine, and again as they waited for their food. They had been getting to know each other quite well, and Kameron appreciated Brianna’s sincere effort to make her feel comfortable.

There was no way to make her comfortable when her phone began vibrating, though. She pulled it out of her purse and saw she had about five messages from Aquaria.

Confused, she opened the messages and saw that one of them was a link. An online magazine article about Brianna Heller and her mystery lover. She didn’t even look at any of Aquaria’s accompanying messages, as she was too distracted by the comments section of the magazine. Many comments were positive, congratulating Brianna on finally finding love, but there were way too many complaining about “giving the dykes coverage.” When she read that, her eyes began to water and she excused herself, rising from the table and walking briskly to the restroom.

Kameron locked herself in one of the stalls and slid down the wall, tears streaming down her face. What the fuck had she gotten herself into?

The door creaked open and a quiet voice called out, “Kameron?”

Kameron wiped her tears away the best she could before she exited the stall. She looked in the mirror and wiped away some smudged eyeshadow under her eyes. Finally she turned to look at Brianna, who had a look of worry on her face. Kameron turned her phone back on and handed it to Brianna, who briefly skimmed the article.

“Ooh, it’s working!” Brianna said excitedly before she noticed the look on Kameron’s face and focused back on the phone with a straight face. She scrolled through the article, trying to find anything that could be causing Kameron’s distress.

“The comments, Brianna,” Kameron prompted, leading Brianna to scroll to the comments and look through them. She looked perplexed at first, as there was nothing terrible on there, but once she got to the comments in question, she knew that was what Kameron was upset about.

“Oh, there’s always some people like that. You just gotta shake it off, don’t let it get to you.” Brianna reached a hand out to touch Kameron’s arm, but she yanked it away, taking the phone back from Brianna and shoving it into her purse. Brianna was admittedly a bit worried, as she had never seen Kameron this upset before.

“I can’t just shake it off, Brianna! I’m not like you!” Kameron snapped, causing Brianna to jump. Kameron almost wondered if she could see tears in Brianna’s eyes, but after a moment the smaller woman regained her composure and it was gone.

“What part are you talking about, being famous or being gay?” Brianna asked, her voice a little shaky. She really hoped that it was the former, but she had a feeling it was the latter. She really was starting to like Kameron, how much she wasn’t sure but she definitely wanted her in her life. She didn’t want to lose her.

“Just.. can you please give me some space right now? I’ll be out in a little bit,” Kameron requested. Brianna nodded and paused for a moment, just watching Kameron’s face.

“ _Please_ ,” Kameron pleaded, and Brianna finally walked back out, letting the door slam shut behind her.

-

Kameron finally returned to the table to find that their food had been brought out. Her eyes were a little puffy but she had done a good job of wiping away her ruined eyeshadow.

“I’m sorry about what I said. It was really shitty.”

Brianna sighed deeply, taking a bite of her pasta and avoiding Kameron’s eyes.

“You don’t have to do this. You already have enough money just from these first few months that you’re all set for a while,” Brianna told her.

“It’s not about the money, it’s..” Kameron trailed off. What was it about? She barely knew the woman, she hadn’t met her until they made the agreement. So why did she want to help her so much?

“I want to help you. You seem really great and I want to help you with this,” Kameron told her, then digging into her own dish, causing the conversation to go silent.

The rest of the dinner was mostly silent.

-

Brianna asked David to drive Kameron back home, and both of them noticed the way their fingers brushed against each other’s, causing Kameron to pull her hand into her lap.

Brianna wondered if the sadness in her heart translated into her gaze. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get Kameron to look at her.

Once they reached Kameron’s apartment building, Brianna got out with her and walked her to the door. Kameron opened the door and stepped inside, making room for Brianna to stand inside, away from the cold. There was a silence between them for a few moments.

“Thank you for doing this. It really means a lot, and I really like spending time with you,” Brianna told her sincerely, and a tiny smile spread across her lips.

“I.. Do you wanna take more pictures or something?” Kameron asked, and Brianna nodded in response, pulling her phone out of her clutch and opening the camera.

Kameron held the phone up, snapping a few photos of them smiling, then all the sudden Brianna was kissing her cheek. She kept smiling, as she knew the photos would look good on Brianna’s Instagram.

What she wasn’t expecting was for Brianna to remain close to her once the phone screen was shut off.

“Brianna..” Kameron mumbled softly, turning her head to look at the smaller woman, and as soon as she did, soft plump lips were against her own. They only stayed for a second, though, as Kameron backed away and breathed deeply.

“Why did you do that?” Kameron asked with a sigh, looking anywhere but at Brianna. Tears were prickling her eyes.

“I - it just felt right?” Brianna said nervously.

“Can you leave, please? I can’t do this. I don’t like girls. I can’t like girls.”

“Kameron -”

“Please.” Kameron’s voice was shaky.

Brianna let herself out and Kameron shut the door behind her, sliding down it onto the floor and letting herself burst out in tears.

-

Two weeks went by with Brianna texting Kameron at least once a day, asking her if she was okay and to please just get back to her.

There was never an answer.

One day, when Brianna checked her mail, she found an envelope with all the cash she had given Kameron.

**Author's Note:**

> follow @mizcrameron on tumblr and send me asks!


End file.
